Tease
by Lorii-x
Summary: Just a little idea I had. One-Shot.


Although they still worked together almost every day, Ste and Brendan hadn't been together after work for almost two weeks.  
>Ste began to wonder whether Brendan was getting bored of him already. He hoped this wasn't the case, as he certainly wasn't bored of Brendan.<p>

…

Brendan arrived at the club to open up, and Ste arrived not long after, giving Brendan a small smile as he entered. Brendan smiled back before making his way to his office.  
>Ste began to think. Right now, he wanted Brendan to notice him. He needed Brendan to want him.<p>

As Ste got to work behind the bar; re-stocking the shelves, he saw Brendan emerge from his office. Ste gave him a flirty, but subtle stare which made Brendan stop in his tracks. He looked at Ste; catching his eyes and smiling, just for a moment, then carried on walking and made his way downstairs.

_Yes._ Ste thought.

…

Later on in the day, Brendan passed by Ste once more, and Ste decided to use this opportunity to _really _get his attention this time.  
>He looked to notice an empty crate on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, with his perfect little arse in full view. He knew Brendan was watching him. He could feel his eyes on him.<p>

_Ha, that's got him thinking._

…

As afternoon turned to evening, the club started to fill up and Ste was rushed off his feet, serving customer after customer. Rhys was off sick, and Brendan noticed how hard the poor lad was working, so he had to step in and help him out at the bar.  
>Brendan froze as he felt Ste's body press hard against him as he reached for a bottle on the shelf behind him. Ste did this on purpose, of course. He could see that his subtle gesture had got Brendan's full attention, and Ste giggled quietly to himself as he watched Brendan trying to desperately hide the affect he had on him.<br>Ste was turned-on, and he knew that Brendan was too. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he would have Brendan, tonight.

**x – x – x **

After a busy night, it was club closing time. Ste walked into the office to find that Brendan had dozed off at his desk.

"Tired are we?" Ste said, loudly; waking Brendan.

"What are ye playing at Steven? I only dozed off for a second!" he replied, annoyed.

Ste chuckled.

"Right well, I'm off now, so"

"Okie-dokie, see ye" Brendan muttered; acting as though he couldn't care less what Steven was doing.

"I can't wait to go home, me.." Ste continued. "I'm thinking I might have a nice _hot _shower and- .."

"And you're telling me this, because?" Brendan asked.

"No reason.." Ste replied; giving Brendan the most flirtatious look ever. "Night, Brendan" he smiled, as he left the office slowly.

…

Ste started to make his way home, pulling his jacket tighter around his body as the wind nipped at him. He couldn't help but feel deflated at the fact that Brendan hadn't fallen for his tricks. He was a right stubborn bastard at times.

As Ste put his key in the lock of his front door, he felt a presence behind him.

"I think ye will need something _hot_ after all, Steven... it's freezing out here" said the voice behind him. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Brendan…" Ste breathed. "What are you doing here?" he asked; trying to hide the sudden burst of excitement inside of him.

"Well, Steven, ye know me... always full of surprises" Brendan replied, sarcastically.  
>"Are ye gonna invite me in?" he asked, with a look that sent shivers up and down Ste's spine.<p>

"Oh, I don't know, I'm pretty tired, me" Ste said, casually.

"Don't play games with me, boy"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, don't ye?" Brendan whispered. "You think you can lead me on all day, then not give me what I want, eh?" he continued; leaning in closer.

Ste smirked as he looked deep into Brendan's eyes. He was so close, but Ste was not willing to lose control, not this time.

Ste tilted his head and leaned in towards Brendan, but backed away just as their lips were about to touch. Brendan looked half annoyed, half completely desperate.

"I guess you can come in then…" Ste trailed off; letting them both into the warmth of his flat.

As the door clicked shut, there was silence as neither of the men knew what to say next. Ste looked Brendan up and down, but stayed a few inches apart from him.

"So… do you want a drink?" Ste asked, randomly.

"No, I don't want a drink, Steven" Brendan replied.

"Oh right, okay. How about something to eat? I can make us a sandwich or something if you like?" Ste asked again; teasing Brendan. He enjoyed watching him grow more and more impatient.

"No, Steven! I don't want a drink, or anything to eat, stop talking stupid!" he said; the irritation building up inside of him.

"Sandwich for one then!" Ste chirped happily. He was very much amused by how much Brendan wanted him now.  
>He turned to reach for the bread, then for the butter out of the fridge; carrying on like Brendan wasn't even there.<br>He couldn't help but giggle to himself as he heard Brendan huffing in the background as he continued to prepare his sandwich.

"You're not actually being serious, are ye?" Brendan asked; confused as to what Steven was playing at right now.  
>There was no reply as Ste just carried on making himself a snack, pretending not to hear a word Brendan had said.<br>"Ugh, I've had enough of this…" He muttered as he stormed off, making his way out. He wasn't going to stick around while Steven was in this strange mood.

Just as he opened the door to leave, he felt Ste's hand cover his own, slamming it shut and pressing his body into Brendan's.

"You weren't thinking about _leaving_… were you?" Ste asked, smugly; knowing he had Brendan exactly where he wanted him for a change.  
>Brendan turned to face him, looking confused; still trapped between Steven and the door. He remained quiet.<p>

"Didn't think so" Ste winked, answering his own question. "Follow me…"  
>He took Brendan's hand and led him into the bedroom; his new-found confidence taking full control.<p>

As they reached the bedroom, they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. For once, it was Brendan that was waiting to see what Ste's next moved would be. But he had waited long enough. He grabbed the front of Ste's t-shirt, pulling him closer to himself, leaning in for a kiss.

"Erm, what d'you think you're doing?" Ste asked, angrily.

_What the hell was this boy trying to do?_

"Only joking…" he giggled; amused by his own actions, before grabbing at Brendan with all of his strength, crashing their lips together in a much-needed kiss. With all of the anticipation built up inside of them, this kiss was everything it was meant to be; long, wet and hungry. Brendan pulled Ste as close to his body as he could as his tongue slipped into his mouth; tasting him.  
>Brendan groaned as Ste raked his fingers through his hair, pulling gently. The kiss went on for a while. It was a frenzy of swirling tongues, fingers through hair, and passionate moans.<p>

When they eventually broke apart, the two men were breathing heavily. Brendan's eyes were full of lust as Ste looked into them, feeling dazed.  
>In a moment of pure desperation, Ste grabbed at Brendan and pushed him down hard onto the bed. He instantly climbed on top of him, leaning in for another snog, pushing his groin against Brendan's.<br>He could feel the heat rising as he slowly began to rub himself against the older man; feeling the friction building between them. He swore he heard a deep groan come from somewhere inside of Brendan.

"You like that, do ya?" Ste smirked, rubbing himself harder against Brendan.

"_Ohh" _Brendan whispered. It was safe to say he was gagging for it. "I want you…"

This turned Ste on even more. He roughly kissed Brendan once more as his hands travelled down his body, undoing his belt slowly.

"I want you too…" Ste breathed, "Right now."

Brendan pulled off Ste's t-shirt in one quick motion and Ste got up to remove the rest of his clothes, before hastily removing the rest of Brendan's too.  
>Brendan lay back down on the bed and pulled Ste on top of him, feeling his warm skin against his own. Brendan moved to flip their position, but Ste was having none of it.<p>

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so…" Ste started, confidently. "I'm gonna be on top tonight, and you're gonna _love _it." He said, beginning to lick his way from Brendan's belly button to his groin, making sensual groans on his way down. Brendan pushed his hips forward, feeling desperate and impatient.

"Slow down, big boy" Ste winked, teasingly.

"Ah, come on Steven… I want you inside of me." Brendan said, breathlessly.

With that, Ste reached for a condom from his bedside table and rolled it onto himself, before lifting Brendan's legs to rest on his shoulders so he had better access to his entry. Ste bent his head down and caught Brendan by surprise as he felt a warm wetness at his rear. Ste stuck his tongue out further and got to work. His tongue slipped in and out of Brendan's hole as he tasted him, whilst preparing him at the same time.

"_Mmmm…" _Brendan moaned, unable to speak for once.

Ste smiled; pleased with himself. Brendan was all his right now. He was going to enjoy this.

The two men let out a small groan in unison as Ste entered Brendan carefully. He began to fuck him, slowly at first. He wanted to hear Brendan beg for it because he'd never had an opportunity like this before.

"_Steven…"_ Brendan groaned.

"Yes?" he replied, sarcastically; keeping the pace slow.

"_Faster…"_

Ste didn't need telling twice. He started to fuck Brendan faster and deeper as a thin layer sweat began to form on his body. 

"_Ye feel so good, Steven…" _Brendan breathed as Ste sped up the pace and plunged into Brendan frantically.  
>Ste grabbed both of Brendan's hands and intertwined their fingers as they fucked.<br>He leaned down to place a lingering kiss on Brendan's lips; needing to feel him in every way possible.

"_Oh-_ _ohh_…" Ste breathed, feeling the pleasure build up inside of him.

Kissing Brendan Brady was one thing, but fucking him was something else. It was the best feeling Ste had ever experienced in his life. He didn't realise he could want somebody so much. 

Ste reached for Brendan's cock, working it with his hand to bring him to his level of pleasure.

"Come for me Brendan… _please.." _Ste whimpered, feeling the effects of his own orgasm rippling through his body, tugging at Brendan to make him feel the same.

Brendan gave a loud groan as he released.  
>Ste pulled out of Brendan gently, giving him another kiss on the lips as their sweat began to cool.<p>

"So… was that worth the wait?" Ste asked, catching his breath.

"Definitely" Brendan replied as he smiled, kissing the top of Ste's head that nestled under his chin as he held him close.

"Let's face it... I'm irresistible" Ste whispered; smiling as he ran his fingers up and down Brendan's arm that held him at his waist, hugging him closer, as he listened to the steadying beat of his heart.


End file.
